


Surprised

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash February, Kissing, Sera Being Sera, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Sera chooses inappropriate moments for kisses sometimes.





	Surprised

Herah bit her lower lip as she moved a few branches to take a closer look at the Venatori camp they had found in the Hinterlands after searching for it for the last few hours. 

From the corner of her eye she could see Dorian tightening the grip on his staff, clearly determined, and when their eyes met a moment later Herah nodded briefly to let him, Sera, and Bull, knowing that they wouldn't be waiting any longer.

As they jumped out from behind the bushes and the Venatori agents saw them, the fight broke out right away. 

She was about to freeze a Spellbinder who looked like he was ready to attack Sera, when she heard someone running towards her. 

Turning around, she made a move to create an ice wall, but instead of a Venatori she saw Sera. Before she could react, the rogue kissed her quickly, briefly biting her lower lip.

“Thanks, Buckles!” She winked at Herah as she stepped back, and started shooting at the Gladiators who were surrounding Dorian. “Bits up, face down!”

Herah blinked, stunned, before she used a few ice mines to aid Sera. Her lover would never stop surprising her, looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, anypair, inappropriate moments for kisses"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/832428.html?thread=104317612#t104317612)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
